


Noodles and Nonsense

by eversingingleaves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, jerkbender, sillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversingingleaves/pseuds/eversingingleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy silliness written pre-Wolfbat/Fire Ferrets battle. No major shipping, only Tahno lecturing a certain jerkbender on hair care.</p><p>"It began with an accident. Somehow, the pipes of the arena’s locker rooms had burst in the midst of Tahno’s shower, leaving him with a headful of conditioner and a scowl. Only desperation could force him into the last resort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles and Nonsense

It began with an accident. Somehow, the pipes of the arena’s locker rooms had burst in the midst of Tahno’s shower, leaving him with a headful of conditioner and a scowl. Only desperation could force him into the last resort, but here he was, knocking on the door to the attic apartment. Wrapped in only a towel and his charm, the waterbender only hoped they weren’t home.

The door swung open.

Mako, the hot-headed rival captain, wasn’t looking when he opened the door; he was already retreating into the living space, calling over his shoulder.

“C’mon in already, you’re late.”

Amused, Tahno crossed the threshold into a modest and plain apartment. Simple, yet definitely home to two bachelors, the space filled with an awkward silence immediately.

“You did say I could come in,” Tahno justified, not explaining his presence with a shrug. “Bathroom’s this way?” he asked, pacing down the most likely hallway with a smirk at the firebender’s shocked face.

An hour later, an intensely satisfied and immaculately coiffed Tahno strode out into the apartment proper. He raised an eyebrow at Mako, who had apparently been stressing over the Wolfbat captain’s existence by running nervous fingers through his hair. It puffed, over-extended and fluffy, and the other captain couldn’t suppress a giggle.

“Alright Captain Porcupine Parrot. No need to get yourself into a tizzy- besides, your bathroom is cleaner now than it’s ever been, in all likelihood. Pressure-bending is a specialty of mine,” he explained.

“What- You- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Mako yelled, exasperation staining his features a brilliant blush red.

“More like what the hell is wrong with the product you’re using. It’s giving you split ends,” Tahno replied, calm and collected as he always was. Half-lidded eyes only contributed to the nonchalance of the housebreaker and intruder.

“WHAT- What, really?” The firebender took out a small pocket mirror and examined his now-tremendously large hairdo.

“Oh, spirits yes. Didn’t anyone ever teach you alcohol fries your inhibitions and your follicles?”

A high-pitched beep echoed throughout the tiny apartment, blaring an insistent message. Tahno pranced over to the stove before his companion could stop the perusal of his locks.

“Noodles. Fuck yeah,” he purred, a genuine smile stretching across his angular face.


End file.
